The Book
by Ariesrules1
Summary: Ally forgets her book inside the practice room, what happens when Austin reads it? sorry bad at summaries


**Hi this is my first one shot. i do not own Austin And Ally or the song Sparks Fly, Disney channel owns Austin And Ally, and Taylor Swift owns the song Sparks Fly. Enjoy! :)**

Don't touch my book!_ Ally told Austin her best friend and crush. Ally took her book and was now closing Sonic Boom. Ally thought Austin left so she headed up into the practice room, she was just finishing writing her song, once Ally was done writing her song she sang it one last time,_

_The way you move is like a full-on rainstorm_

_and i'm house of cards_

_You're the kind of reckless that should send me running_

_But i kinda know that i wont get far_

_And you stood there in front of me_

_just close enough to touch_

_ close enough to hope you couldn't_

_see what i was thinking of_

_Drop everything now _

_meet me in the pouring rain_

_kiss me on the sidewalk_

_take away the pain _

_cause i see sparks fly_

_whenever you smile_

_get me with those green eyes,baby_

_as the lights go down_

_give me something that'll haunt me_

_when you're not around _

_cause i see sparks fly_

_ whenever you smile_

_my mind forgets to remind me_

_you're a bad idea_

_you touch me once and it's really something_

_you find i'm even better than you imagined i would be_

_i'm on my guard for the rest of the world_

_but with you, i know its no good_

_and i could wait patiently_

_but i really wish you would_

_drop everything now_

_meet me in the pouring rain_

_kiss me on the side walk _

_take away all the pain_

_drop everything now meet me in the pouring rain_

_kiss me on the side walk take away all the pain_

_cause i see sparks fly _

_whenever you smile_

_get me with those green eyes, baby_

_as the lights go down_

_give me something that'll haunt me_

_when you're not around_

_cause i see sparks fly_

_whenever you smile_

_i'll run my fingers through your hair_

_and watch the lights go wild_

_just keep on keeping your eyes on me_

_it's just wrong enough to make it feel right_

_and lead me up the staircase _

_won't you whisper soft and low_

_i'm captivated by you, baby_

_like a fireworks show_

_drop everything now,meet me in the pouring rain_

_kiss me on the sidewalk,take away all the pain_

_cause i see sparks fly_

_whenever you smile_

_get me with those green eyes,baby_

_as the lights go down _

_give me something that'll haunt me_

_when you're not around_

_cause i see sparks fly_

_whenever you smile_

_and the sparks fly_

_oh baby smile_

_and the sparks fly. _

_Ally finished singing her song and she was tired, so she left Sonic Boom and went back home_

_but what she didn't know was that Austin was hiding behind the counter the whole time, and that she forgot her book in the practice room. _

_So when Ally left Austin went inside the practice room, he looked around the practice room but what caught Austin's eye is that Ally left her book on top of the piano_

_so Austin got her book and read an entrie with the song sparks fly_

_Austin read the entrie out loud_

_Dear diary, _

_these feelings keep getting stronger and stronger i don't know what to do_

_i cant tell Austin i love him because he probably doesn't have feelings for me _

_what am i going to do i can't contain my feelings forever._

_ Love,_

Ally

Austin was shocked, Austin loved Ally too but he thought she didn't have feelings for him,

Austin quickly snapped out of it and rushed to Ally's house.

Austin knocked on her door, Ally opened the door tiredly,

Austin? What are you doi-n?

Austin cut Ally off with a passionate kiss.

Ally was shocked at first but then started kissing back.

Austin pulled away slowly, Ally don't be mad at me, ok why would i be mad at you?

I read your book, YOU WHAT!

listen to me please Ally, i know you love me and i love you too

y-y-y-you l-l-l-l-love m-m-m-me?

yes,Ally i love you with all my heart i would die for you.

Ally cut Austin off with a kiss, when they pulled away

Ally said, i love you too Austin.

Also i need to ask you, Allyson Marie Dawson would you do me the honor and be my girlfriend?

Yes!

Austin picked Ally up and spinned her around, Ally giggled and Austin set her back down on the ground

then they both stared into each others eyes and leaned in,

their lips crashed together in a sweet and passionate kiss.

**the end. :)**

**so that was my first one shot please review,**

**thank you for reading, also if anyone would **

**like me to write any of your ideas for one shots**

**i will and i will give you all the credit for the**

**idea. And if you think i should write another**

**one shot tell me in the reviews. **

**Thank you for reading bye!**


End file.
